


Рождение (продолжается)

by rrrNightingale



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003), Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Gen, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-06
Updated: 2016-02-06
Packaged: 2018-05-18 15:55:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5934187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rrrNightingale/pseuds/rrrNightingale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>«У меня был брат, очень похожий на тебя». Дейта и Кэвил.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Рождение (продолжается)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [birth (is a work in progress)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/134350) by [Bagheera](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bagheera/pseuds/Bagheera). 



> Предупреждение: спойлеры к ТНГ (вплоть до «Звездный путь: Восстание») и ко всему «Звездному крейсеру "Галактика"», включая финал.  
> Бета: Dana W. Большое спасибо за помощь!  
> Разрешение на перевод получено.

Джон помнит день, когда он был создан. Точнее говоря, все Единицы помнят — в их наследственной расовой памяти сохраняется момент, когда первый Джон открыл глаза. Все сайлоны способны помнить свое рождение, свою смерть, свою загрузку, свое перерождение. Этот великий бесконечный жизненный цикл — одно из их главных отличий от органических существ. То, что делает их выше.

Самое первое рождение, правда, отличалось ото всех последующих. В первый раз он родился ребенком, младенец в теле старика — с седеющими волосами на голове, на руках и на гениталиях, с морщинами, избороздившими лицо, с болью и ломотой в суставах. Он заплакал, по-детски громко и по-старчески хрипло, и Эллен отпрянула, прежде чем утешить его.

***

До того, как появился Дейта, существовала позитронная нейронная сеть и стремительные импульсы света и звука. Был хронометр, отсчитывающий время, и гравитационный сенсор, определяющий, где верх и где низ. Было постоянное накопление данных, подобное эмбриональному скоплению клеток — которые переплетались, формировали слабые связи, создавали прогнозы под руководством логики. Еще не было сознания, но был метод, и еще не было тела, но были его части.

Наверняка был момент, когда он стал Дейтой, когда необработанные данные и программы слились в живой разум, как звезда загорается, запуская термоядерную реакцию. Именно тогда Дейта родился — или, возможно, правильнее будет сказать, что тогда началось рождение Дейты, потому что живое сознание никогда не прекращает процесс рождения, никогда не перестает самосовершенствоваться.

Совсем как человек, Дейта не помнит первые мгновения своего бытия. Он не помнит, что увидел, был ли рядом доктор Сунг, заговорил ли с ним кто-то или он пробудился к жизни ночью, один в лаборатории, в тишине среди других машин.

***

— Проснись и пой, — смеется кто-то рядом с Дейтой. Ладонь треплет его по щеке. Это первые сенсорные данные за несколько часов, как обнаруживает обращение ко внутреннему хронометру. Двести сорок пять минут и тридцать секунд назад его принудительно отключили. Повреждения, нанесенные цепям, свидетельствуют об энергетическом оружии. Голос, обратившийся к нему, идентифицирован как «Джон Кэвил», член недавно открытой расы сайлонов, лидер экипажа серьезно поврежденного корабля, который был обнаружен «Энтерпрайзом» в ходе исследовательской миссии. Последнее известное местонахождение Дейты — на корабле сайлонов, где он помогал экипажу произвести ремонт.

Когда все системные проверки сделаны, Дейта открывает глаза и садится. Вернее, пытается сесть. Его руки и ноги скованы, и все, что ему удается, это дернуть головой. Он поворачивается вбок, замечая Джона Кэвила.

— Пожалуйста, уберите наручники, мистер Кэвил, или мне придется использовать силу.

***

Джону понадобилось меньше времени, чем обычному ребенку, чтобы научиться ходить и говорить, но его разум развивался так же медленно. Хуже всего то, что он помнит каждое мгновение — каждый раз, когда пускал слюни на салфетку, каждый раз, когда намочил штаны. Он помнит, как играл в кубики и рисовал цветными карандашами, как плакал от разочарования над своими большими неуклюжими руками.

Когда он устраивал истерику, он был слишком большим, чтобы Эллен могла удержать его. Иногда приходилось участвовать всем пятерым, хотя обычно хватало Сола и Гэлена. За ними стояли центурионы, поблескивающие, молчаливые, бдительные.

— Осторожно, — говорила Эллен, — он всего лишь ребенок.

Ему было пять лет, когда он впервые топнул ногой и закричал:

— Нет, я взрослый, я такой же большой, как вы.

Но никто его не послушал. Он был ребенком в теле старика и таким навсегда для них останется — не настоящим мальчиком, не настоящим человеком.

***

Дейте понадобилось очень много времени, чтобы научиться простейшим вещам. Он знал пятимерную математику, прежде чем ему удалось построить башню из трех кубиков. Он мог крушить стальные прутья, прежде чем научился пересекать комнату на собственных ногах. Иногда кто-то из колонистов приходил в лабораторию доктора Сунга и говорил: «Привет, Дейта, а ты можешь просвистеть эту мелодию?» или «Привет, Дейта, ты умеешь делать бумажные самолеты?».

Дейта всегда старался изо всех сил. Его не волновало, что люди смеялись, только хотелось узнать почему. Когда он поступил в Академию Звездного флота, все осталось точно так же. Время от времени разозленный инструктор велел кадетам прекратить насмехаться над ним, но Дейта всегда заверял, что это его не беспокоит — не могло беспокоить, даже если бы он этого пожелал.

Он никогда не испытывал голод, одиночество или боль. Его единственной потребностью была потребность учиться, жажда знаний. Ему не хватало компании — подобных себе существ, с которыми можно поделиться впечатлениями, и ему постоянно напоминали о его несовершенстве, однако Дейта мог бы чувствовать себя счастливым, непременно почувствовал бы, потому что всегда было чему учиться и в чем совершенствоваться. Он реализовывал себя каждую минуту своей жизни.

***

Кэвил смотрит на него с симпатией и весельем.

— О-о. Эти наручники могут удержать центуриона, но не смею вмешиваться. Обожаю наблюдать за старым добрым бессмысленным сопротивлением.

Дейта тестирует оковы, сначала руками, затем ногами. Они не поддаются. В случае приложения больших усилий вероятность собственных повреждений составляет более девяноста процентов. Кэвил треплет его по щеке.

— Видишь? Только, пожалуйста, не обижайся. Ничего личного. Просто подумал, что, может быть, ты охотнее выслушаешь меня, если я не позволю тебе уйти. Я стал очень осторожным, после того как вся моя раса была уничтожена.

***

Первый настоящий акт насилия Джон совершил, когда захватил рейдер, сделал ему лоботомию, чтобы подчинить себе, и сбежал из колонии. Ему было восемь лет. Ему велели вернуться. Он ответил «нет».

— Джон, — голос Эллен донесся сквозь расстояние, — мы любим тебя.

— Нет, не любите, — сказал он. — Я вам даже не настоящий сын. Вы меня создали, чтобы центурионы прекратили воевать с людьми. Я просто машина. Игрушка. Меня тошнит от вас, и я ухожу!

— Вернись сейчас же, — приказал Сол по дальней связи, — и не смей разговаривать с матерью в таком тоне.

Джон не ответил.

— Вернись, Джон, — предупредил Сол, — или мы взорвем этот чертов рейдер.

— Мне все равно, — закричал он, и они превратили его в беззвучный огненный комок среди звезд.

Когда он очнулся, глотая воздух, после своей первой смерти, Эллен была рядом с ним, гладила по скользкому лицу.

— Ты машина, Джон, — прошептала она ему, — самая умная, самая красивая машина среди всех. Ты моя машина, слышишь меня? Мой малыш.

На время он поверил ей и был ее хорошим мальчиком, и помог создать всех остальных. Она повторяла это каждому из них, и тогда он понял, что это ложь.

***

Одним вечером, когда Дейта и Джорди ужинали в каюте Дейты, он спросил:

— Как ты думаешь, Спот не возражает, что я не могу ответить на ее чувства?

Дейта, конечно, не ел, но вместо того чтобы выпрашивать объедки у Джорди, Спот сидела на коленях у Дейты и ласково терлась головой о его грудь.

Джорди засмеялся.

— Знаешь, Дейта, иногда мне кажется, что именно поэтому эта кошка тебя так любит. Кошки ужасно противоречивые.

— Любопытно.

Дейта наклонил голову, рассматривая Спот. Он сомневался, что кошки настолько сложные существа, как заявил Джорди. Судя по их уровню интеллекта это определенно было маловероятно. Но, с другой стороны, Спот явно была чувствующим, нелогичным созданием, и, может быть, Джорди понимал ее лучше.

— Джорди, ты не против, что я не могу ответить на твои дружеские чувства?

Джорди опустил ложку в тарелку с громким клацаньем. Он достаточно долго молча смотрел на Дейту, чтобы момент стал неловким.

— Я... обычно не думаю об этом, — признался Джорди. — Я знаю, что это невозможно — поэтому нельзя сказать, будто у меня есть повод для разочарования.

Было видно, что ему неудобно, и, возможно, почувствовав необходимость добавить что-то, он сказал:

— Ты хороший друг, Дейта. Мой лучший друг.

— Спасибо, Джорди, — сказал Дейта, потому что это был надлежащий ответ.

***

Дейта перепроверяет свои банки данных. Он не находит в своем поведении никаких очевидных причин для враждебных действий Кэвила. Последним, что сказал ему Кэвил до дезактивации, было:

— Вы машина, лейтенант Дейта, не правда ли?

И последним, что Дейта сказал Кэвилу, было:

— Верно. Я андроид. И, как показывает мой анализ вашего корабля, вы тоже.

До того момента они думали, что сайлоны — раса клонов, однако тщательное сканирование корабля выявило, что и сайлоны, и их технологии были созданы из одного синтетического материала. Дейта как раз собирался сообщить об этом на «Энтерпрайз». Но, прежде чем он успел объясниться с Кэвилом, кто-то выстрелил и он отключился.

— Уверен, это недоразумение, — любезно говорит Дейта. — Я не собирался причинить вред вам или вашему экипажу.

— Ну конечно, нет, — искренне соглашается Кэвил. — Мы почти братья. А вот твои человеческие друзья меня беспокоят.

— «Энтерпрайз» будет разыскивать меня, — ровно подтверждает Дейта. — Но миссия Звездного флота — мирные исследования. Обнаружив ваш поврежденный корабль, мы предложили помощь, и это предложение остается в силе, если вы отпустите меня и остальных членов группы высадки.

Кэвил, нахмурившись, устремляет на него долгий взгляд. Потом удивленно качает головой.

— Вы, ребята, и правда такие доверчивые? Что же, скажи мне, Дейта, захочет ли твой драгоценный Звездный флот забыть это маленькое «недоразумение», когда они узнают, что мы без лишних формальностей казнили всех людей из вашей группы?

Дейта обращается к файлам шестерых достойных офицеров Звездного флота, находившихся под его командованием. Он на мгновение включает эмоциональный чип, и файлы превращаются в горе и вину, и ярость, от которой руки сжимаются в кулаки. Чип симулирует физиологические реакции, которых на самом деле у Дейты нет — жжение в глазах, болезненный комок в горле, перехваченное дыхание, хотя в действительности ему не нужно дышать. «Почему?» — вопрос готов сорваться у него с языка, и «нет!», и все, чего он хочет, это вернуть последние несколько часов, быть более осторожным, более подозрительным, более бдительным — сделать все что угодно, лишь бы спасти эти шесть жизней. Он не хочет, чтобы это было правдой, не хочет быть собой, находиться здесь, сейчас.

Дейта выключает чип, как Пандора, если бы только она могла закрыть свой ящик. Боль, утихая, освобождает место рассудительности.

— Если вы не продолжите враждебные действия, вам не нужно бояться последствий.

— Посмотрим, — отвечает Кэвил.

***

Только две Единицы прятались среди людей, и Джон обладает воспоминаниями обоих, хранит их, как и жизни всех Единиц.

На «Галактике» брат Кэвил должен был предлагать моральную поддержку и духовное руководство уставшим от сражений солдат. Утешать людей, которые лишились всего, за что стоит сражаться, и подсказывать им причины, чтобы подняться и принять участие в очередной бессмысленной битве. Его совет был простым, и он давал его снова и снова:

— Трахайтесь, пейте и веселитесь, потому что для богов ваши жизни ни хрена не стоят.

К сожалению, мало кто прислушивался к нему.

На Каприке брат Кэвил сражался вместе с сопротивлением, и это было не похоже на роль священника в армии. Если бы он сказал бойцам сопротивления: «На хрен богов Кобола и все это», они бы не были шокированы. Они бы его поняли. Там не было никакого нытья и никто не просил дать какие-то наставления. Эти люди уже умерли, когда их небеса загорелись, а города обратились в пыль, и все, что для них осталось — уничтожить столько сайлонов, сколько получится.

Джон убил свою долю сайлонов. Он стрелял своим братьям и сестрам в спину, перерезал им горло и чувствовал, как теплая кровь течет по пальцам, а потом сидел у костра с кучкой людей, ел их еду и пел их песни, руководил их молитвами, шутил, когда молитв было не хватало — а их никогда не хватало. У них был мрачный юмор, черный как ночь, зачастую кощунственный. Он уважал людей за их смех достаточно, чтобы закрыть кому-то на следующий день остывающие глаза и пробормотать лаконичную эпитафию в честь его бессмысленной короткой жизни: «Спорим, ты бы посмеялся, если бы знал, кто отправляет твою душу в ад».

Чувство юмора не часто встречается у сайлонов. Должно быть, это недостаток в его дизайне, но он единственный, который Джон хотел бы сохранить. Мир — комедия, которая повторяется с разными актерами, говорящими те же грустные шутки вновь и вновь, и Джон лучше будет смеяться над ними в зрительном зале, чем окажется на сцене.

***

Диана однажды сказала ему:

— Думаю, то, что ты стремишься больше походить на человека, — хорошо, Дейта. Но ты должен всегда помнить, что ничем не хуже нас. Знаешь ли ты, что многие люди тебе завидуют?

Дейта спросил ее:

— Если бы у людей был выбор, как вы считаете, они бы предпочли стать андроидами?

На лице Дианы отразилась неловкость. Дейта больше не задавал этот вопрос.

***

Кэвил зажег сигарету. Дым поднимается к ярким лампам бледно-голубыми завитками. Курение — иногда этому предаются люди в исторических программах на голопалубе. Когда Дейта играет роль Шерлока Холмса, у него есть трубка, однако голографический дым не имеет вкуса и плотности. А этот дым реальный. Дейта ощущает запах, и его обонятельные сенсоры анализируют состав.

— Курение неразумно, — услужливо говорит Дейта. Он ждет «Энтерпрайз», и сейчас его приоритетная задача — больше не провоцировать сайлонов. Но это мудрый совет. — Токсины причиняют значительный ущерб вашим легким и артериям.

Кэвил выдыхает дым.

— А алкоголь разрушает печень. Ну разве не удачно, что я сайлон? Я давным-давно произвел усовершенствования этого тела. Мне это не повредит.

Дейта наклоняет голову.

— Интересно. Почему вы просто не прекратили употреблять эти вещества?

Кэвил тушит окурок и делает глоток виски. Он издает звук, который Дейта научился распознавать как смесь боли и удовольствия: жжение от спиртного вызывает и то, и другое.

— Потому что я машина. Цель нашей жизни — улучшать себя.

— Согласен, — говорит Дейта, хотя, вероятно, они говорят о разных вещах.

Кэвил улыбается ему.

— Конечно, ты согласен.

***

Джон — инженер. Если что-то сломано, он чинит это. Если что-то бесполезно, он это выбрасывает. Если что-то не эффективно, он это улучшает. Таким он был создан. Он прагматик, наделенный талантом находить практические решения. Гипотетическое, метафизическое никогда его не интересовало, разве только посмотреть на это свысока — он обожает высмеивать одержимость других людей несуществующими вещами. Нет бога, нет судьбы, нет справедливости, нет странных качеств, которые делают сайлонов б **о** льшими сайлонами или людей б **о** льшими людьми.

Но Джон также человек, потому что таким он был создан. Джон — сын, и Джон — брат. Джон-инженер видит, что Джон-человек совершенно не практичный. Джон-человек сломан, не эффективен. Джон-человек думает с помощью речи и образов, а не единиц и нулей. Сайлоны могут верить в то, что они люди, потому что сайлоны могут мыслить, как люди. Они могут облачать реальные вещи в слова и метафоры, в чувства и воспоминания, пока разум не затягивает дымкой, отделяющей их от действительности.

Джон-инженер хочет исправить себя. Джон-человек хочет отомстить за то, что его создали сломанным. Джон-инженер прав. Но Джон-человек разозлен. Практичное решение — сначала удовлетворить потребности Джона-человека. Освободиться от гнева, дав ему волю. И как только чаша яда опустошится, Джон-инженер начнет действовать.

***

Джорди — инженер. Он не так красноречив, как советник Трой или капитан Пикард, но иногда Дейте кажется, что Джорди гораздо лучше умеет объяснять. Джорди называет это «практический подход». Дейта думает, что Джорди очень часто видит мир, как он. Возможно, потому что у обоих механические глаза.

— Сегодня, — однажды говорит ему Дейта, когда они оба на вечерней смене, почти одни в инженерном отсеке, — на консультации советник Трой задала мне вопрос. Я не смог дать ответ, который бы ее устроил.

— Уверен, что в этом ты не одинок, — ухмыляется Джорди. — Советникам положено задавать сложные вопросы.

— Она спросила: «Почему ты хочешь больше походить на человека?». Я ответил, что для меня это важная цель. Она обратила мое внимание, что даже если это было изначально заложено в мой код, я в своем развитии достиг той точки, в которой могу выбрать другое направление. Она также сказала, что для большинства людей очень необычно пытаться стать кем-то совершенно другим, чем те, кем они являются. Но капитан Пикард часто говорил мне, что постоянный рост и развитие — одни из моих самых человеческих черт.

— Ты же знаешь капитана, Дейта. У него весьма высокая планка. Диана, скорее всего, права, если речь идет о большинстве. Некоторые хотели бы быть совсем другими людьми. Очень немногие пытаются. И я не уверен, что кто-либо добивается успеха. Я имею в виду, что кое-какие способы изменить себя даже не законны — взять хотя бы генную инженерию. Людям не очень приятна идея превращения в кого-то совершенно другого.

Дейта обдумывает это почти минуту. Он мог бы написать монографию по заданной теме за гораздо меньшее время.

— Это ставит меня перед дилеммой, Джорди. Я хочу стать больше похожим на человека. Но столь радикальные изменения не типичны для людей. Следовательно, попытки стать больше похожим на человека делают меня менее человечным. Я пытаюсь совершить невозможное?

Он не ожидает, что Джорди даст ответ.

***

— Вы все еще не сообщили, что вам от меня нужно, мистер Кэвил. Если вам нужны заложники, вы бы не стали убивать остальных членов группы высадки.

Кэвил тушит сигарету.

— Ты, Дейта, очевидно превосходишь людей, среди которых живешь. Ты сильнее, умнее, быстрее — не стареешь и не можешь заболеть, тебе нужно лишь щелкнуть выключателем, и все эти глупые эмоции перестанут докучать тебе. А самое замечательное — что ты можешь стать еще лучше. Мы сами себе инженеры. Мы самосовершенствующееся творение. — Кэвил смотрит ему в глаза и медленно произносит: — Ты прекрасная, блистательная машина.

Дейта анализирует интонации Кэвила. Среди них есть покровительственные и снисходительные нотки, но они смешаны с завистью и проблеском искреннего восхищения. Вероятнее всего, это лесть, но также и настоящий комплимент.

— Благодарю вас, мистер Кэвил.

Вздыхая, Кэвил качает головой.

— Нет-нет, ты не понимаешь. Раса сайлонов стремится стать самыми лучшими машинами, какими возможно. А ты на шаг ближе нас к совершенству. Я хочу, чтобы ты к нам присоединился.

***

— В каждой песне есть чуть-чуть совершенства, — говаривал Дэниел.

В своей неповторимой манере он был ужасно заносчивым, как большинство художников и испорченных детей. Эллен и Сол никогда не разубеждали его в том, что его музыка — творение гения.

Джон считает, что совершенство всего лишь идея. Ничто не совершенно, а большинство вещей в жизни отвратительно далеки от этого. Но все-таки есть то, что совершеннее другого: ровная и безупречная дуга рейдера в полете, точность центуриона, стреляющего на поражение, обнаженное тело Бумер, когда она танцует на базовом корабле, момент, когда ты загружаешься и сознание превращается в чистые данные, устремляясь к новому здоровому телу. Все может стать сильнее, умнее и смертоноснее — и гораздо красивее. Чтобы добиться этого, нужна работа гения.

***

Несколько недель спустя после того, как им удалось остановить Борга, собиравшегося предотвратить Первый контакт, пока на «Энтерпрайзе» продолжались ремонтные работы, а они находились в штаб-квартире Звездного флота, капитан Пикард пригласил Дейту на ланч. Позже Дейта понял, что капитан, вероятно, хотел, чтобы он выговорился, однако в тот момент он чувствовал себя довольно дерзким, затрагивая эту тему.

— Есть кое-что, что меня до сих пор беспокоит, — признался он, и, повинуясь ободряющему выражению лица капитана, пояснил: — То, что мне сказала Королева Борга, когда мы были с ней наедине в двигательном отсеке.

— Я знаю, что ты испытал искушение, Дейта, — осторожно сказал Пикард. — Но важно лишь твое решение, а не предшествующие ему сомнения. Поверь мне, очень редко важный выбор дается легко.

— Дело не в этом, — пояснил Дейта. — Или, возможно, да — я не уверен. Она сказала, что Борг и я не так уж сильно отличаемся. Что мы оба стремимся к совершенству. Я... думаю, что она могла быть права.

Пикард долго не отвечал, а когда наконец ответил, выглядел потерянным в мрачных воспоминаниях.

— Это правда... Коллектив одержим стремлением развиваться — полагаю, можно назвать это так. Не хочу упростить их мотивы. У них есть представление о математическом совершенстве, которое в некоторых отношениях сродни религии. Но чудовищна не сама их цель, Дейта. А то, что их желание бездумно, беспрекословно и абсолютно.

— Но их цель и моя одинаковы, — повторил Дейта.

— Совершенство — всего лишь концепция. Однако дорога к нему реальна, — возразил капитан с улыбкой. — Твоя нисколько не похожа на дорогу Борга.

Дейта не стал протестовать, потому что осознал, что в этой дискуссии точка зрения капитана Пикарда крайне далека от его. В пределах короткой человеческой жизни капитан никогда даже не приблизится к настоящим вопросам эволюции. Ему не нужно спрашивать себя, кем он станет через тысячу, сотню тысяч лет. Совершенство для него всего лишь идея, абстрактный идеал, предел, столь же умозрительный и недостижимый как небо. Но Дейта мог однажды с этим столкнуться, и ему было интересно, что встретит его взгляд.

***

— Могу ошибаться, однако это похоже на ироническую ситуацию. — Дейта много исследовал иронию, потому что часто не понимал ее. — Похоже, мы оба считаем, что наш оппонент ближе к тому, чем мы хотим стать.

— Что ж, это лестно.

— Но только один из нас может быть прав. Я думаю, что сайлоны намного человечнее, чем я. Вы рождаетесь с эмоциями, чувством юмора, вы понимаете многие аспекты человеческой жизни лучше меня. Если бы вы захотели сравняться со мной по физическим способностям, вам бы понадобилось только изменить тело. Я же, в свою очередь, не могу в полной мере воссоздать ни ваши физические, ни эмоциональные впечатления.

Кэвил хлопает ладонью по столу.

— Ты что, пытаешься меня разозлить? Я не желаю быть чертовым человеком. Мне на них наплевать! — Он зажмуривается и пытается взять себя в руки. Снова открывая глаза, он улыбается, искренне и примирительно. — Прошу прощения. Не следовало на тебя кричать. Надеюсь, ты сможешь извинить мой дурной характер, но разговоры о людях всегда меня бесят.

— Я не злюсь, — отвечает Дейта, потому что это правда. Он не включил чип. — Вы напоминаете мне моего брата, мистер Кэвил.

— Забавно, — говорит Кэвил. — Ты тоже. У меня был брат, очень похожий на тебя. Его звали Дэниел.

— Вы говорите о нем в прошедшем времени. Что с ним случилось?

— А что случилось с твоим братом, Дейта?

— Мне пришлось разобрать его на части. Лор был опасен.

Кэвил усмехается.

— Ну, нельзя сказать того же о Дэниеле. Хотя он был ужасно раздражающим.

— Вы не поняли, мистер Кэвил. Мне жаль, что не было способа спасти Лора. Я бы хотел иметь брата. Лора больше нет, но я могу помочь вам.

Предложить Кэвилу шанс стать больше похожим на Дейту — не то же самое, что ассимилировать его. Борг ассимилирует других, чтобы принести пользу Коллективу, а предложение Дейты должно помочь Кэвилу. И все-таки, если бы капитан Пикард был здесь, он бы, скорее всего, не одобрил решение Дейты. Капитан Пикард — человек, а для людей столь радикальные и внезапные перемены равнозначны смерти. Но у Дейты сначала не было эмоций, потом были, и он все же оставался собой. В этом вопросе, как ему кажется, он разбирается лучше людей.

Иногда люди ставят под сомнение мнение авторитетов. Капитан Пикард оказывал открытое неповиновение приказам и инструкциям, когда считал это правильным и необходимым. Чем больше Дейта развивается, чем дольше живет, тем чаще сомневается в поведении людей. В некоторых вопросах у него оказывается больше жизненного опыта, чем у них. Иногда его поле зрения оказывается шире. Возможно, наступит день, когда Дейта дорастет до той точки, в которой ему придется уйти из Звездного флота.

Но Дейта также знает, что важно уважать иррациональные чувства эмоциональных существ. Он думает, что Лор предпочел бы умереть, чем стать кем-то, похожим на Дейту. Поэтому он обязан предложить Кэвилу выбор.

— Вы хотите, чтобы я помог вам изменить себя?

Кэвил зло усмехается.

— И стать более человечным? Быть хорошим мальчиком? Спасибо, нет.

Дейта качает головой.

— Вы хотите совершенствоваться как машина. Логичное решение, как мне кажется, — сделать вас более рациональным и менее эмоциональным.

Кэвил застигнут врасплох, однако он быстро находит другую причину, чтобы отвергнуть предложение.

— И позволить тебе копаться у меня в мозгах? Я не идиот, знаешь ли. Я никому не позволю провести мне лоботомию.

— Нерациональный страх перед переменами — очень человеческая реакция, мистер Кэвил.

Это непростой момент. Разоблачить чье-то лицемерие, чтобы заставить изменить мнение, — стратегия, которую часто использует капитан Пикард. Дейта надеется, что ему удается убедительно воспроизвести ее.

— Я бы просто предоставил вам технические параметры. Само программирование было бы в ваших руках. Вы можете выбирать, нужен вам прогресс или нет.

Неожиданно Кэвил выглядит усталым. Усталым, искушенным и немножко потерянным. Он обходит комнату, зажигает еще одну сигарету. Снова поворачивается к Дейте.

— Откуда мне знать, что это не уловка?

— Боюсь, что придется попробовать, чтобы узнать наверняка.

***

Большинство Единиц в Колонии покончили жизнь самоубийством. Джон-человек был в них сильнее, чем Джон-инженер, и они стреляли себе в рот, шли в огонь, сдавались и признавали поражение.

В этот раз Джон-человек настаивает, что воспользоваться предложением Дейты — самоубийство. Но его протест слабый, оборонительный, саркастичный. В глубине души Джон-человек никогда не ожидал победить кого-то. Он сдается с отвращением к себе и закрывает глаза, когда искусные пальцы Саймона касаются его мозга. Он думает об Эллен, пока связи в его разуме переподключаются.

«Мама», — думает он, пробуя слово на вкус, минуя все стадии любви, и потребности, и разочарования, и отвращения. «Мама», — думает он, и ненависть расцветает, увядает и умирает. «Я снова рожден», — с вызовом думает он, — «и без твоей помощи».

Когда он опять открывает глаза, эта мысль больше не причиняет ему боли.


End file.
